The purpose of this application is to train obstetricians-gynecologists in research related to women's health issues. This training will occur in the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology at the Wake Forest University School of Medicine: a department that has emerged as a leader in women's health reproductive health research in the Southeastern United States and has a history of successfully preparing fellows for academic careers. In the initial funding period, four individuals will be recruited based upon their potential to develop into independent investigators in women's reproductive health research. Special attention will be given to the recruitment of women and minorities. While the program will be individualized for each trainee, all participants will engage in formal course work in addition to an intensive research experience. The candidates will be paired with mentors who have active and productive research programs and who will guide the candidates in all aspects of research including scientific logic, experimental design, data analysis, and in writing manuscripts and research proposals. Careful monitoring of the program and the progress of the individual participants will be accomplished through active involvement of a six member Advisory Committee. The long-term goal of the program is to enable a talented and highly motivated group of obstetricians-gynecologists to receive appropriate research training which will allow them to become productive, independent investigators in women's reproductive health related issues. Accomplishing this goal will ensure that adequate numbers of obstetricians-gynecologists are prepared for research oriented careers. Moreover, successful implementation of the WRHR Career Development Center guarantees that in departments of obstetrics and gynecology a cadre of well trained investigators will keep research on women's reproductive health scientifically at the cutting edge. During the last nine years, the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology at the Wake Forest University School of Medicine has been on a remarkable upswing in research funding and productivity. Awarding a WRHR Career Development Center grant to the department will build on its strong foundation and allow it to become a national resource for the training of obstetricians/ gynecologists as investigators in women's reproductive health.